Son Gohan (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
|-|Kid Gohan= |-|Oozaru= |-|SSJ1= |-|SSJ2= |-|Adult Gohan= |-|Adult SSJ= |-|The Great Saiyaman= |-|Ultimate Gohan= |-|Revival of F= Summary Firstborn of Son Goku and Chi-Chi. He began as an easily frightened four-year old. However, even at such an early age, he possessed tremendous hidden strength in the form of a "hidden potential" that manifested in moments of extreme emotion, namely anytime the kid lost himself in anger. Although he began as very shy and easily frightened boy, after spending a year under Piccolo's care, he grew strong and brave, gradually tapping into more and more of his hidden strength, until the culmination of his arc came at the climax of the Cell arc, where he ascended into a Super Saiyan 2 (Image above). Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A.' 5-A' | 5-A, up to 4-B | 4-B to 4-A '''| '''4-B, 4-A after having his potential unlocked | 4-A | 2-C Name: Son Gohan Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 4 years old at the start of the second half of the manga. 23 during the Universe 6 Saga (Spent 1 year in the Room of Spirit and Time) Classification: Saiyan/Human hybrid Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin and form defensive barriers or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets and induce explosions), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Gohan to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Gohan grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Rage Power (Gohan's true potential shows through whenever he grows enraged, granting him brief bursts of immense strength), Afterimage Creation, Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan or an Oozaru, increasing his capabilities drastically) | All previous abilities, his barriers can keep out poisons, Resistance to Emotional Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Shattered Raditz's armor in a rage, and after being trained by Piccolo, he became the second strongest of the Z-Fighters present, behind only Piccolo himself. When angry, he was capable of somewhat hurting Nappa). Large Planet level in Oozaru Form (Piccolo had to bust the moon in order to stop him. Overpowered Saiyan Saga Vegeta) | Large Planet level (After Guru unlocked his potential, he gained power comparable to that of Saiyan Saga Vegeta), increased to Solar System level with Rage Boost (Capable of damaging Frieza somewhat up to his third form) | Solar System level (Superior to Full Power Super Saiyan Goku), increased to Multi-Solar System level '''as Super Saiyan 2 (Casually stomped Cell, easily overpowering his most powerful Kamehameha from a standing position and at the last second, and then managed to hold back his Kamehameha after his Zenkai despite losing half of his power and the use of one of his arms, ultimately overpowering and destroying him the moment his concentration lapsed) | '''Solar System level (While he had lost much of his power, he was still far superior to Shin and capable of holding his own against Dabura, though he wasn't fighting seriously), Multi-Solar System level+ after having his potential unlocked (Easily overpowered and toyed with Super Buu, who matched SSJ3 Gotenks and who should be superior to SSJ3 Goku) | Multi-Solar System level+ (As a Super Saiyan, he casually stomped Tagoma and after Piccolo's death, he released such great power that Goku felt it even while on Beerus's planet) | Multi-Universe level (Tied with Piccolo even in his base state, who in turn was almost comparable to Frost. After training with Piccolo, he was able to fight with Super Saiyan 2 Goku. He was later able to unleash hidden potential once again, enabling him to easily ragdoll SSJ2 Goku. Requested Goku to fight at full strength, prompting him to go Super Saiyan Blue and clash with him. The narrator even stated Gohan's power rivaled Goku's. In the Tournament of Power, Gohan was able to overpower Dyspo, but was no match for Toppo ) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed. Relativistic in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed in Oozaru Form | Relativistic in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Equal to Saiyan Saga Vegeta) | At least FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Superior to Super Perfect Cell) | At least FTL+, Massively FTL+ after having his potential unlocked (Superior to SSJ3 Gotenks, also blitzed Super Buu) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ ' 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class. Large Planet Class in Oozaru Form | Large Planet Class, increased to Solar System level '''| '''Solar System level, increased to Multi-Solar System Class as a Super Saiyan 2 | Solar System Class, increased to Multi-Solar System Class+ after having his potential unlocked | Multi-Solar System Class+ '''| '''Multi-Universal Durability: Large Planet level. Large Planet level in Oozaru Form | Large Planet level, increased to Solar System level with Rage Boost | Solar System level, increased to Multi-Solar System level as Super Saiyan 2 | Solar System level, increased to Multi-Solar System level+ after having his potential unlocked | Multi-Solar System level+ | Multi-Universe level Stamina: Very high, but gets drained quickly if he takes too much damage. Range: Standard melee range to Tens of meters in Oozaru Form. Thousands of kilometers to Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Planetary to at least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar to Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable other than the Z-sword which he used for a limited amount of time. Intelligence: A good tactician. That's to be expected since he's been trained by Piccolo and also has good experience in fighting. Anger, however, can at times cloud his judgment. Weaknesses: Prior to his training with Piccolo, Gohan was not much of a fighter, relying solely on rage boosts which in turn were difficult to maintain without extensive training. His tail is also a weak spot when he had it, as he never trained the weakness away (though that becomes irrelevant as he loses it for the entirety of his life, after the battle with Vegeta). He also loses control as an Oozaru, barely distinguishing friend from foe. If he gets too angry, he'll develop sadistic tendencies, opting for torturing and humiliating his opponent instead of outright blitzing them, which his enemies have exploited before. Otherwise, he's often a pacifist who dislikes violence, so he may not fight with his full strength from the beginning. Cannot survive in the vacuum of space/ Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Masenko:' Gohan's first and most used attack. Its origins are from Piccolo, who presumably taught the attack to Gohan while training together in the wilderness, although this is never shown. He holds his hands crossed with the palms facing forward above his head, creating a yellow-colored energy sphere. Then he throws his hands forward and fires the yellow beam, with the beam's pattern almost similar to the Kamehameha. **'Double Masenko:' A variation of the Masenko in which Gohan fires two Masenko blasts out of his hands at his left and right sides. He used this to kill Spice and Vinegar in the Garlic Jr. Saga. **'Super Masenko:' A more powerful version of the Masenko. Gohan fires a larger and more powerful Masenko that inflicts greater damage than a normal Masenko. **'Combined Masenko:' This is when Gohan and Future Trunks merge their two Masenko blasts into a bigger and more powerful version of the Masenko. **'Hyper Masenko:' A one-handed Masenko used against Broly in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. **'Explosive Madan:' A short range version of the Masenko used against Dabura. *'Kamehameha:' After training with Goku in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan masters this attack, along with the Super Saiyan levels. He holds his hands near one of his sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then he throws his palms forward to fire the beam. **'Super Kamehameha:' An upgraded version of the Kamehameha. The hand movements to perform the attack is the same as the Kamehameha, however the charging time takes longer due to more ki energy being put into it. Seeing as how Goku was the inventor of the upgraded version, it is likely Gohan learned it from his father. ***'Father-Son Kamehameha:' A special variation of the Super Kamehameha used by Gohan to defeat Cell. He charged it on one hand (due to injury of his left arm) and then fired it at Cell, while his father's spectre manifested besides him, also firing the Super Kamehameha. It was strong enough to deflect Cell's Solar Kamehameha, which had enough power to at least destroy that sun and, through that, "blow away the Solar System". ***'Bros' Kamehameha:' Another special variant, this time used against Broly in conjunction with Goten. Can also be called the Family Kamehameha as Goku's spectre eventually returned to aid the two siblings. **'Standing Kamehameha:' A stand-charging, quick-firing version of the Kamehameha used by Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Gohan used it to repel Perfect Cell's Kamehameha from hitting the Earth. **'Electric Kamehameha:' Gohan fires a golden flashing version of the Kamehameha. He uses this attack in his Super Saiyan 2 to try and destroy the Sealed Ball containing Majin Buu, to no effect. He uses the attack again in his ultimate form during his battle against Super Buu. *'Telekinesis:' When a thug launched a missile at him, Gohan (as the Great Saiyaman) telekinetically pushed it back to him. *'Energy Barrier:' Gohan used a barrier to protect himself, Krillin, and Piccolo from being sucked into the Dead Zone and his alternate future self used this technique to block some of Android 17 and 18's blasts in their last battle. In Movie 10, Gohan used an energy barrier to protect Goten, Trunks, Videl and himself from Broly's energy blast. *'Ki Sense:' Gohan can sense power levels like many other characters in the series. *'Super Breath:' Gohan used a far less powerful version by accident in a filler episode of Dragon Ball Z when he accidentally blew away his birthday cake. Key: Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga | Android Saga | Buu Saga | Revival of F Saga | Universe 6 Saga and Onwards Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2